La Cita - Swanqueen
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Regina acude a un encuentro esperado sin saber lo que en realidad significará esa cita.


_Hola!_

 _Ojala y les guste. Gracias por leer._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción usada para la historia._

* * *

Había encontrado el sobre en un lugar diferente al habitual, lo habían deslizado bajo la puerta, no sé me hizo extraño porque pensé que no le había dado tiempo de colocarlo donde siempre, sonreí al recordar la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Subí a mi recamara a prepararme para el encuentro, en cuanto leí el contenido de la carta morí por llegar a la cita lo más pronto posible, terminé de arreglarme y salí sin pensar en lo que me esperaba.

Llegué al hotel de siempre, el recepcionista ya me conocía, pero está vez percibí algo raro, actuaba nervioso al momento de darme la llave de la habitación, no le tomé importancia, me dirigí al elevador y sentí en el trayecto a mi destino que algo increíble iba a suceder esa noche. Al llegar frente a la puerta no dude en colocar la llave en la cerradura y abrir, al entrar me quedé de piedra, la persona que menos esperaba se encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a la cama, estaba posicionada de tal manera que miraba de frente a la puerta, su mirada era de total desilusión y pude apreciar una chispa de odio en sus ojos verdes. Se levantó sin dudar y se acerco a mí, con un esbozo de sonrisa me preguntó. – **¿Sorprendida de verme, Regina?** –

 _Pasa y siéntate. Tranquilízate, al fin ya estás aquí, que más te da.  
Imagínate que yo no soy yo  
que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver  
un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso y te dibujo  
la luna en un trozo de papel.  
Un amante improvisado, misterioso apasionado  
que te dio una cita en este hotel._

Me quedé helada al verla ahí, con esa sonrisa, parecía tan calmada, no supe que contestar, obviamente estaba sorprendida, casi en estado de shock ¿qué hacía mi novia en esa habitación de hotel, si supuestamente debería estar otro esperándome? Ella parecía poder leer mi mente, porque sin que yo dijera una palabra me tomo de la mano y me llevó en dirección a la cama. – **Vamos, siéntate, tu amante no va a llegar esta noche, pero tengo un trato de posiblemente podrá interesarte** \- Me senté como me había pedido y ella se sentó junto a mí, acaricio con su mano mi mejilla y yo me estremecí, ¿de qué trato estaba hablando?, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquila? Noté que una gota de sudor recorría desde mi nuca bajando por mi espalda provocando que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo, esto no era una buena señal. Detuvo su caricia sobre mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio lentamente mi labio inferior, no sé describir lo que sentí, pero si comprendí en ese instante, que esta noche no iba a terminar como yo creía. - **¿Sabes? Nunca quise aceptar la verdad, desde siempre mis celos me decían que algo no iba bien, que tus besos ya no sabían igual, tus caricias eran escasas y algo faltaba…** \- Dio un suspiro y retiró su mano de mi rostro para colocarla sobre el colchón – **Algo era diferente y yo no quería aceptar que todo era porque ya no sentías lo mismo por mí, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer** – Se levantó, me tomó de las manos y me dijo. **– Imagínate que yo no soy yo, que soy ese amante tuyo que estabas esperando encontrar hoy en este lugar**. - Retiré mis manos de entre las suyas y me quedé ahora si completamente pasmada, ¿Qué es lo que quería de mi?, tomé aire y por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa habitación sentí la valentía para hablar - **¿Qué quieres decir, Emma?, ¿Qué trato puede haber en eso?** –

 _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como  
lo haces con esos amantes. Te juro que hoy es la  
última vez que te burlas de mí, que me engañas.  
Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta  
han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.  
Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro.  
Pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre._

Me sonrió como cuando alguien tiene que responder una pregunta que tiene una respuesta tan obvia, era una sonrisa condescendiente. – **¿Me vas a decir que no te lo imaginas?, quiero que te desnudes y que me hagas el amor como lo haces con ese tipo, quiero que por última vez seas mía como cuando lo fuiste alguna vez… si es que lo fuiste, quiero que me trates como a un amante más, y después de esta noche me iré de tu vida, para siempre**.- Abrí los ojos sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando, algo dentro de mí se rompió al instante en que dijo que se iba a marchar de mi vida, ¿esto es lo que había conseguido por simples noches de placer? No tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer, no sabía que responder. La miré fijamente a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sino es que nunca, noté que el brillo en su mirada estaba apagado, las emociones habían desaparecido de su rostro, no había nada que me ayudara a responder a sus palabras, el miedo y el nervio empezaron a apoderarse de mí, estaba segura que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar esta situación.

 _Imagínate que yo no soy yo  
que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver  
un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso y te dibujo  
la luna en un trozo de papel.  
Un amante improvisado, misterioso apasionado  
que te dio Una cita en este hotel._

– **¿No piensas responder? No creo estar pidiéndote un imposible, te lo repito de nuevo, imagina que yo no soy yo, que soy el amante que esperabas está noche, o cualquiera de los otros con los que estuviste, da igual, sé que mi carta te tuvo q haber parecido excitante por la forma en la que te arreglaste está noche**.- Y me sonrió está vez con autosuficiencia, demostrando de esa manera que al final, me conoce perfectamente bien. – **¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres?** \- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me aproximaba a ella, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y al contacto, ella cerró sus ojos, y yo sentí mi piel arder. Tomó mi mano para retirarla de su rostro y dando un paso atrás, para de esta manera mirarme directamente a los ojos, me dijo lo que estoy segura, son palabras que nunca podré olvidar.

 _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como  
lo haces con esos amantes. Te juro que hoy es la  
última vez que te burlas de mí, Que me engañas.  
Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta  
han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.  
Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro.  
Pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre._

 **-Sí, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que te quites la ropa, que hagamos el amor como nunca antes lo hicimos, y después de hoy, no sabrás nada más de mí y yo tampoco quiero saber nada más de ti, porque está noche es la última vez que te burlas de mi** \- No logré evitarlo, y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, aún con mi llanto, logré mantener mi mirada fija en la suya, dirigí mis manos hacia los botones de mi gabardina y comencé a desabrocharlos, ella no retiraba su mirada de la mía, y cuando deje caer la gabardina al suelo para dejar al descubierto mi conjunto de lencería negro, y al verla pasear su mirada por mi cuerpo, fui capaz de apreciar la evidente lujuria que parecía consumirla, esa que nunca había visto tan evidente en sus ojos y que ahora me hacía sentir vacía, porque de esa manera me hacía saber que en verdad pensaba ser una amante más, tal y como ella había dicho que imaginara que era.

 _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como  
lo haces con esos amantes. Te juro que hoy es la  
última vez que te burlas de mí, que me engañas y me hieres.  
Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta  
han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.  
Fue sorpresa para ti hallarme en el cuarto en lugar  
de tu amante. Palideciste y te pusiste muy nerviosa._

Y fue como ella había dicho que sería, hicimos el amor como en verdad no lo habíamos hecho antes, pero en sus besos no hubo amor ni reproche, simplemente la lujuria y el deseo estuvieron presentes.

Pasamos toda la noche enredadas entre las sabanas de esa cama, no hubo tregua por ninguna parte, recorrió mi cuerpo sinnúmero de veces y yo hice lo mismo con el de ella. Justo al amanecer, Emma se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, no me miraba, evitaba a cualquier costa hacer contacto con mi mirar, yo no lo pude contener y volví a sentir como las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y se empezaban a desbordar para recorrer mis mejillas, me arme de valor, y así desnuda como estaba, me levanté para acercarme a ella, la tomé del brazo y la obligué a mirarme. **–¿En verdad vas a cumplir lo que has dicho?** \- Mi voz sonó completamente nasal y entrecortada debido al llanto, más un tono de desesperación impreso en ella la hicieron mirarme directamente a los ojos y responder.

 _Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como  
lo haces con esos amantes.  
es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro.  
pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre., para siempre.  
Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta  
han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.  
Imagina que soy tu mejor amante.  
Hazme el amor y luego adiós._

– **Sí, es lo mejor para las dos, está ha sido por mucho una de las mejores noches que hemos pasado, pero te hice una promesa y me hice una promesa a mí misma, me juré no permitir que me hirieras nunca más** …- **\- Por favor, Emm, no nos hagas esto** …- Me interrumpió sin darme tiempo de terminar mi frase. **-¿Qué yo no nos haga que, Regina? No fui yo la que busco en amantes lo que podría haber obtenido en casa si hubiese hablado, no te hagas esto, no me hagas esto, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos, así como yo estoy siendo consciente de los míos**. – Me miró nuevamente, posó sus manos en mis mejillas y acerco mi rostro al suyo, cerró sus ojos al instante en que nuestros labios se rozaron, y me besó con infinita dulzura, haciendo del beso algo tierno, pero al momento de sentir como sus lagrimas se empezaban a mezclar en nuestros labios, comprendí que ese era el beso de despedida, era su adiós. Mis lágrimas siguieron fluyendo sin detenerse al instante en que sus labios se separaron de los míos, no había nada que pudiera hacer, esta era la despedida. – **Fue un placer haberte amado Regina Mills, no miento cuando digo que mi corazón está llorando, pero sé que al final esto es lo mejor, Adiós Gina** \- Y salió de la habitación y de mi vida sin mirar atrás, y yo acepté aun sin asimilar que mi vida se fue junto a ella en ese instante.

* * *

Comentarios? :)


End file.
